Kenji Nojima
|Género = Masculino |Grupo Sanguíneo = A |Ocupación = Seiyū }} es un seiyū japonés, afiliado a la agencia de talentos Aoni Production. Algunos de sus papeles más notables son el de Spark en Record of Lodoss War, Yuto Kiba en High School DxD, Jade en Ultimate Muscle, Nobuchika Ginoza e Psycho-Pass, Keisaku Sato en Shakugan no Shana, Taihei Doma en Himouto! Umaru-chan, y Tuxedo Mask en Sailor Moon Crystal. Su tipo de sangre es A. Es hijo del seiyū Akio Nojima y hermano menor de Hirofumi Nojima también un seiyū. En 2004, contrajo matrimonio con Chie Sawaguchi y tienen dos hijos. Rol de Voz Anime: *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (Tumeric) *''Air Gear'' (Akira Udō) *''Amatsuki'' (Heihachi) *''BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad'' (Yoshiyuki Taira) *''Bleach'' (Heita Momoyama) *''Blood+'' (Karman) *''Blood-C'' (Fumito Nanahara) *''Blue Gender'' (Yuji Kaido) *''Bokura no'' (Kanji Yoshikawa) *''CLANNAD'' (film) (Tomoya Okazaki) *''Eve no Jikan'' (Masakazu Masaki) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (Younger Slicer brother) *''Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star'' (Kazuya Misho) *''Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor'' (Shō Fukamachi) *''Hidan no Aria'' (Tōru Sayonaki) *''High School DxD'' (Yūto Kiba) *''Highschool of the Dead'' (Alice Maresato's father) *''Honey and Clover II'' (Yūta Takemoto 12 solamente) *''Innocent Venus'' (Jō Katsuragi) *''Kanon'' 2006 (Kuze) *''Koutetsu Sangokushi'' (Roshuku Shikei) *''Maid Sama!'' (Kuuga) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny'' (Yuna Roma Seiran, Bart Heim) *''Naruto'' (Menma) *''Nurarihyon no Mago: Sennen Makyou'' (Mamiru Keikain) *''One Piece'' (Pell) *''Over Drive'' (Kôichi Terao) *''Pokémon Chronicles'' (Kenta) *''Pokémon Diamond & Pearl'' (Kazunari) *''Record of School Wars: Muryo'' (Hajime Murata) *''Shakugan no Shana'' (Keisaku Sato) *''Shakugan no Shana Second'' (Keisaku Sato) *''Shakugan no Shana III Final'' (Keisaku Sato) *''Sister Princess'' (Wataru Minakami) *''Sister Princess: Re Pure'' (Wataru Minakami) *''Spiral: Suiri no Kizuna'' (Kanone Hilbert) *''Tatakau Shisho: The Book of Bantorra'' (Winkeny Bizee) *''The Candidate for Goddess'' (Erts Virny Cocteau) *''The Marshmallow Times'' (Lime) *''Toaru Majutsu no Index II'' (GROUP Telephone Voice) *''Trigun'' (Richie) *''Kinnikuman II-Sei'' (Jade) *''Weiß Kreuz: Glühen'' (Todou master) *''Yakitate!! Japan'' (Takumi Tsubozuka) *''Yakushiji Ryōko no Kaiki Jikenbo'' (Akira Kishimoto) *Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo'' (Vidalshal)'' *''Zero no Tsukaima F'' (Vidalshal) OVA: *''Angel Sanctuary'' (Setsuna Mudo) *''Shakugan no Shana Tokubetsuhen: Koi to Onsen no Kōgai Gakushū!'' (Keisaku Sato) *''Carnival Phantasm'' (Shiki Tohno) Videojuegos: *''Another Century's Episode 2'' (Hikaru Ichijo) *''Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War'' (Hans Grimm) *''Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation'' (Toscha Mijasik) *''Bleach: The 3rd Phantom'' (Fujimaru Kudo) *''Duel Love'' (Atsushi Nikaidou) *''Dynasty Warriors 6'' (Lu Xun) *''Hiiro no Kakera 2: Hisui no Shizuku'' (Shigemori Akira) *''The Last Remnant'' (Rush Sykes) *''Melty Blood'' (Shiki Tohno, Shiki Nanaya) *''Pure Pure Mimi to Shippo no Monogatari'' (Takuya Midou) *''Rockman ZX Advent'' (Vent) *''Shadow Hearts'' (Keith Valentine) *''Shadow of the Colossus'' (Wander) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga'' (Serph Sheffield) *''Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2'' (Serph Sheffield) *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (Hikaru Ichijyo) *''Star Fox: Assault'' (Fox McCloud) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Fox McCloud) *''Tales of Vesperia'' (Cumore) *''Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2'' (Guede) *''Tokimeki Memorial 2'' (Junichirou Hokari) *''Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2nd Kiss'' (Kazuyuki Akagi) *''WarTech: Senko No Ronde'' (Mika Mikii) *''Warriors Orochi 2'' (Lu Xun) *''Nessa no Rakuen'' (Ashraf) Categoría:Seiyū